


From party to party...

by PaulFontaine



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: After a complicated dungeon, the party rests at an inn.





	From party to party...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story that I wrote about two years ago, and I post here only for the sake of posterity.  
> Please do not criticize it too harshly. Also, you'll have an easier time figuring out how the castanic's skirt looks like if you play TERA. For reference, this is the Federation Supply Robe.

"Phew." The lancer sighed, putting his bag down, looking at the small but comfortable room they just rented. Another day, another tough fight, but they were all still alive, so all was good. Already removing his armor, he made himself comfortable, only keeping normal clothes instead of the extremely bulky plates he covered himself with.  
With an almost religious care, he arranged his armor in a corner of the room, taking care to lay it on a dry cloth to prevent the dust or any kind of small insect to crawl inside. Not that it mattered, it was enchanted to repel vermin, but still, being careful wouldn't hurt.  
Finally, he sat on the bed, and breathed deeply. Living as an adventurer was the promise of a life full of adrenalin, but it had its share of frustration, anger, and abject terror. More than once, he had to clean his own blood from his armor, and while he couldn't remember it accurately, he was sure he also died a few times, but he could only remember a white light, then the mystic staring at him-  
"Knock knock." Speaking of the mystic, where she was.  
"Are you seriously just saying it instead of knocking on the door? Come in!"  
"Then, forgiiive meee..."  
The door opened, and a delicious creature walked in, the mystic of the party. He didn't knew her name, as they called each others by their roles, but she still had a great effect on him. Insanely thin to the point that she seemed anorexic, the female castanic waved at him with a teasing smile as she walked in his room, wearing nothing by a short skirt and these insanely high-heeled shoes that castanics seemed to love so much.  
"Can I help you?" He groaned while standing up, heavily towering over her, with his broad shoulders and massive, muscular build. The contrast between these two people was ridiculous, and one could easily think that he could crush her easily with his strength.  
"Oh, I doubt so, I'm the one who came to help you. The innkeeper is preparing something to eat, it'll be ready in a few dozens minutes or so."  
"And you came in just to tell me that?"  
She walked toward him, her hands pressing against his chest as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Well, that is just an excuse. What I came here for is..." She pushed him back, making him sit down on the bed again, before staring at him silently, with a devious smile on her face.  
He decided to play dumb, and just remained silent, with a puzzled look on his face.  
But at this game, she was much more experienced than him. She just said the word, silently, and while being unable to read lips, he knew her, and knew what she was saying, so he just blushed and lowered his head, staring at the floor. "Fine, I'll ask. What do you need?"  
Slipping a finger under his chin, she raised his face, bringing her own face closer, almost close enough for a kiss. "I need a little spanking, because I am quite the naughty girl." Her breath was hot as he felt it on his lips, and he found his own mouth dry as he tried to play along.  
"A s-s-spanking? What could y-you have done to deserve one?"  
"Mmm, how about this?"  
She left him, took a few steps backward, and spun on herself slowly. Her skirt, that was already short enough to expose her legs, was even shorter on the back, treating him to the teasing sight of her black panties barely covering her rear.  
When the lancer spoke again, it was in a calm, teasing voice. "I agree, this is quite naughty. I think a small trip over my knees is mandatory."  
With a happy smile, the castanic ended her little dance, and placed herself on his lap, her butt toward the door. "We have ten minutes, but we can't make too much noise," she said quickly, "so don't hit too hard."  
"You almost make me want to wait after dinner to spank you." He still placed his left hand on her back, slightly pulling her skirt up, before slapping her rear with his right hand.  
"Mmm," she struggled a bit, "I know I said to be careful, but I'm going to be the frustrated one if I get a half-baked spanking, make it count."  
"Impossible, if I do, I won't be able to resist jumping you."  
"Who care about that!"

In the end, they were late for dinner, but resumed the lesson afterward.


End file.
